Shenzhen Nanjing Technology Co., Ltd.
Shenzhen Nanjing Technology Co., Ltd. is a company that was founded in 2003 in mainland China. They are one of the only Famicom pirate companies known to be around right now. They typically rip graphics and music from other games, (and much of the time they end up being used in the wrong game, such as a remake of the Zelda theme being used as the battle theme for Saint Saiya - Time Warrior) and their games are usaully considered to be of low quality. They managed to backport a lot of games made for newer consoles/handhelds, examples being Golden Sun, Chrono Trigger, Final Fantasy VII and The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (the last two were released twice, with the title screen being the only changes made to the newer versions) Since its dumping, Final Fantasy VII has also seen an unofficial English translation released on the internet. 'List of Their Produced Games' This list is taken from Derrick Sobodash's site called CinnamonPirate. *NJ001 口袋宝石-蓝 (Pokémon Red - this could be Waixing's Pokémon Red) *NJ002 口袋宝石-红 (Pokémon Blue - might be the same as the above) *NJ003 口袋宝石-金 (Pokémon Gold - could be Mars Production's game) *NJ004 口袋宝石-银 (Pokémon Silver - this game is a Ruby/Sapphire backport) *NJ005 数码暴龙III *NJ006 数码战队2 (Shu Ma Zhan Dui 2 - a remake of Waixing's Digital Dragon which was based off Digimon) *NJ007 傲视三国志 *NJ008 三国志-傲视天地 *NJ009 口袋水晶 (Pokémon Crystal) *NJ010 口袋钻石 (Pokémon Diamond) *NJ011 牧场物语 (Harvest Moon - a backport from the SNES game) *NJ012 超级机器人大战Ａ (Super Robot Wars A) *NJ013 汉刘邦 (Han Liu Bang) *NJ014 圣剑传说 (Sword of Mana) *NJ015 楚汉风云 (Chu Han Fengyun) *NJ016 太空幻想 (Tai Kong Huan Xiang - Final Fantasy – Magic Knight – The Barver Battle Saga) *NJ017 仙剑奇侠传 (Legend of the Swordsman & Fairy) *NJ018 三国志-曹操传 (San Guo Zhi - CaoCao Zhuan - Romance of the Three Kingdoms – The Legend of Cao Cao) *NJ019 水浒神兽 (Shui Hu Shen Shou - Heavenly Beasts of Shuihu, port of the GBC game by Vast Fame) *NJ020 黄金太阳 (Golden Sun - a backport from the GBA original) *NJ021 大话西游 (A Chinese Oddysey) *NJ022 圣斗士星矢-天马之幻想 (Saint Seiya – Tianma Fantasy) *NJ023 梁山英雄 (Liang Shan Ying Xiong - Liangshan Heroes) *NJ024 圣斗士之时空斗士 (Saint Saiya - Time Warrior) *NJ025 农场小精灵 *NJ026 倚天屠龙记 (Heavenly Sword & Dragon Saber) *NJ027 ? *NJ028 水浒3 (Shuihu 3) *NJ029 七国大战 (Qi Guo Da Zhan - The Seven Warring States) *NJ030 隋唐英雄 (Sui Tang Heroes) *NJ031 金庸群侠传-书剑江山 (Jin Yong Qun Xia Zhuan - Shu Jian Jiang Shan - Jin Yong Qun Xia Zhuan – Book & Sword of Jianghu) *NJ032 游戏王 (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *NJ033 真侍魂-武士道烈传 (Samurai Spirits – Bushido Retsuden - a backport from the PS1 / NGCD original) *NJ034 幻世录 (Huan Shi Lu - The Legend of Fancy Realm, this is a backport from a PC game) *NJ035 天龙八部 (Tian Long Ba Bu - Demi Gods and Semi Devils) *NJ036 哪吒传奇 (Ne Zha Chuan Qi - Legend Of Nezha) *Diablo from the PC) *NJ038 超时空之轮 (Chrono Trigger - a backport from the SNES) *NJ039 葫芦金刚 (Hu Lu Jin Gang) *NJ040 *NJ041 倚天剑传奇 *NJ042 真侍魂-魂之利刃 (Zhen Shi Hun - Hun Zhi Li Ren)(title screen hack of NJ033) *NJ043 *NJ044 剑侠情缘 *NJ045 轩辕剑 (Xuanyuan Sword) *NJ046 雷电皇-比卡丘传说 (Lei Dian Huang Bi Ka Qiu Chuan Shuo - Pokémon Yellow) *NJ047 三国无双-猛将传 (San Guo Wu Shuang - Meng Jiang Zhuan - Peerless Three Kingdoms – Legend of the Valiant General) *NJ048 幻想传说 (Huan Xiang Chuan Shuo - Tales of Phantasia) *NJ048 泰坦尼克 (Titanic) (Note: This is available as NJ031 in ROM format, sometimes the release numbers are shared between games. This game is from 2005 and does copyrights to Dragon Co.) *NJ049 黑客 (The Matrix) (Note: This game is a hack of Dragon Co.'s Felix The Cat pirate and is available as NJ032 in ROM format) *NJ050 *NJ051 魔界塔士 *053, 054, 055 *NJ056 塞尔达-神奇的帽子 (The Legend Of Zelda: The Minish Cap - This game is a backport of the GBA original) *NJ057 魔界塔士 *59 *NJ060 火影忍者 (Hokage Ninja - Naruto) *NJ060 绝代双骄 (another NJ060 release) *NJ061 *NJ062 石器时代 *NJ063 最终幻想Ⅶ (Final Fantasy 7 - backport from the Playstation) *NJ064 *NJ065 最游记之唐三藏 (Zui You Ji Zhi Tang San Zang) *NJ066 古墓丽影 (Gu Mu Li Ying - Tomb Raider) *NJ067 *NJ068 寻秦记 (Xun Qin Ji - The Chronicles of Finding Qin) *NJ069 唐伯虎点秋香 (Tang Bo Hu Dian Qiu Xiang) (Note: this game is not on SNT's mapper (163), it's on TXC's (aka Micro Genius) mapper (241)) *71 *NJ072 封印岛 (Feng Yin Dao - Link's Awakening, a port of the GB game) *NJ073 武林外传 (Wu Lin Wai Zhuan - My Own Swordsman) *NJ074 异形之太空探险者 *NJ074 Yi Xing (Aliens vs. Predator) *NJ075 核心危机 (He Xin Wei Ji) (Note: This is a title screen hack of NJ063) *NJ076 梦幻沙漏 (Meng Huan Sha Lou - The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass) (Note: This is a title screen hack of NJ056) *NJ077 魔幻世界 (Mo Huan Shi Je) (Note: This is a title screen hack of NJ048) *NJ078 *NJ079 魔界霸主 (Mo Jie Ba Zhu - this is a title screen hack of Mo Jie Ta Shi) *NJ080 仙界精灵 (Xian Jie Ling Jing) *NJ098 Zui Zhong Huan Xiang IV Guang Yu An Shui Jing Fen Zheng (Note: This is Final Fantasy IV) *NJ099 Orochi *NJ100 *NJ101 *NJ102 魔道劫 (Mo Dao Jie) * King of Fighters R-1 * King of Fighters R-2 'External links' *Shenzhen Nanjing Technology's official website Category:Developers Category:Shenzhen Nanjing Technology Category:Publishers Category:Companies from Shenzhen, China